Hey Bellamy
by miisfxrtune
Summary: A series of one-shots with no particular pattern or theme. Enjoy.
1. Hey Bellamy

**This first one-shot is an AU that takes place in modern times, oh and Clarke's dad is still alive. He needs to be alive for this to make sense. Enjoy.**

* * *

Clarke and Octavia had been watching The Kissing Booth on Netflix, and they were not particularly happy with the ending.

"What?!" Clarke exclaimed. "There's no way that's the ending. They can't end it like that, can they?"

"Looks like they can and did!" Octavia said. "But they have to make some sort of sequel! I need to know if Noah and Elle are endgame! And what's going to happen between Lee and Elle? What about that girl Lee started dating? I need more!"

"You see, _this_ is why we shouldn't be allowed to watch movies. We just scream at everything." Clarke said with a laugh. Octavia giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, but this movie deserves to be screamed at." She said. The girls laughed again, and then Clarke heard her phone ringing from the kitchen. She started to get up to grab it, but Octavia beat her to it.

"I'll get it!" She said. "I was just about to go get some water anyway."

"Thanks, O." Clarke said, sitting back down and propping her foot back up. She had been with Octavia and Bellamy on a hike, and she tripped over a rock and sprained her ankle. Octavia hadn't been letting Clarke do a lot of walking since.

Octavia came back with a glass of water and Clarke's phone. She let out a snort when she handed it to her.

"You still call your dad 'daddy'?" She asked as she looked at the caller ID and sat down next to Clarke again, taking a drink of her water.

Clarke raised one of her eyebrows at Octavia, and with a smirk on her face and looking directly into Octavia's eyes, she pressed answer, held her phone up to her ear and said,

"Hey Bellamy."

Octavia choked on her drink and started coughing.

 _"Hey, is everything okay? Who's coughing?"_ Bellamy asked on the other line.

"Yeah, everything fine." Clarke said. "Octavia just had her water go down the wrong pipe. She's fine." Clarke said, and she smiled when Octavia looked at her in shock and disbelief.

 _"Okay."_ Bellamy said. _"Well, I was just calling to check up on you two. Hows the ankle?"_

Clarke rolled her eyes playfully. "Still sprained." She told him. "But feeling better."

 _"That's good."_ Bellamy said. _"Well, I'll let you two get back to your girls night. Have fun, I love you."_

Clarke smiled. "I love you, too." She said. "Bye."

Bellamy said goodbye and Clarke hung up the phone, placing it on the table beside the couch, and then she looked back at Octavia's wide eyes. She looked like a deer in headlights.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked her, giggling and smiling a little.

"Uh..." Octavia started. "I'm just going to pretend that you did not just tell me that you have my brother set as 'daddy' in your phone."

Clarke laughed. "If it makes you feel better, Bellamy doesn't know that that's his name in my phone either."

Octavia groaned. "Nope, that actually makes me feel a little worse." She said.

Clarke laughed, again. "Okay, just pick another movie to watch." She said.

"Gladly." Octavia replied and she searched through the many movies that Netflix had to offer.

"You wanna watch Forrest Gump?" Octavia asked after a moment. Clarke turned to her with a smile.

"Uh, is that even a question?" Clarke asked. "Hell yeah!"

The girls laughed and Octavia started playing the movie, still trying to erase the earlier events from her mind.

She had a feeling she would never forget it though.

* * *

 **Short but sweet. What did you think?**


	2. A Gun is Better Than a Dagger PART 1

**In this one-shot, Bellamy and Clarke are out hunting for food for the camp when they find** **themselves caught in a thunderstorm. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Bellamy asked for the fourth time that afternoon. Clarke groaned in annoyance and smacked the map down onto her thighs.

" _Yes_ , I know where we're going Bellamy." She said. "We've been over this a thousand times."

"Well, I'm no expert when it comes to maps, but where we are looks nothing like what you're looking at on your little map there." He said.

"You know, if I wanted someone to criticize me on my mapping skills, I would have brought Wells or Finn out here with me. I brought you because you have a gun and therefore can kill a deer or something so we'll actually have food to eat. So, keep your mouth shut and do what your told." Clarke snapped. Bellamy smirked.

"I don't take orders from you, Princess." He said. "You'd do good to learn that."

"Really?" Clarke said. "Well, I don't take orders from stuck up, selfish assholes, and _you'd_ do good to learn _that_."

Neither of them spoke again for a few moments as they continued to walk deeper into the woods. Clarke suddenly began to notice that Bellamy was right. The terrain around them didn't even look similar to what the map was showing. Slowly, Clarke turned the map around and cursed.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Bellamy asked, his signature smirk on his face. "Map problems?"

"I was holding the damn thing upside down!" She said, exasperated. "I have no clue where we are."

"So, I was right." Bellamy said, smugly. Clarke turned around to glare at him.

"You do realize this means we're lost, right?" She asked him. "It could take us hours just to get to find the actual way back to camp, and we still haven't even caught anything to bring back, therefore our people will starve for another day."

"Always so negative." Bellamy said. "We can hunt while we look for the way back. It's not rocket science, Princess. Now, let's find our way back, shall we?"

Bellamy began walking in the direction that they came in, and Clarke followed behind him, rolling her eyes at him in annoyance and anger.

They had been walking for almost an hour in a tense silence, when Clarke felt a drip of water on her forehead. She looked up in confusion, and that's when the downpour started. It began to rain heavily and thunder boomed above them.

"Great!" Clarke shouted over the sound of the rain to Bellamy. "This is just great. Now, we have to find someplace to wait out this thunder storm who we don't get hypothermia or pneumonia, and since we have no idea where we are, we don't know if there are any bunkers like the one Finn and I found around here."

"You know, Princess," Bellamy said. "I've had enough of your constant negativity. We're going to be fine. We don't need a bunker anyway, we just need some sort of cave. All we have to do is find one."

"Yeah, let's see how that goes." Clarke said. "I can barely see _you_ through the downpour and you're literally two feet away from me. How are we going to find a cave?"

"We just need to have a little faith, trust and pixie dust." Bellamy said.

"What?" Clarke asked. "Where did you hear _that_ saying?"

"I don't really know." Bellamy said. "It was said in one of those old movies Octavia loved watching when she was little."

"What the hell is pixie dust?" Clarke asked.

"I couldn't tell you, Princess." Bellamy told her. "But to me, the name itself explains it."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Clarke asked. "We should be looking for a cave or something."

"Then let's get a move on, Princess." Bellamy said and the pair began walking through the woods.

Bellamy and Clarke had been walking together, looking for some sort of shelter that would keep them out of the rain, for a few minutes when Clarke spotted something.

"Hey, I think I see a cave up ahead." She said, and then her foot got caught on a thick root and she tripped. Falling to the ground, her ankle twisting the wrong way.

"Ah, fuck!" She hissed she fell to the ground. She felt Bellamy grab her by the arms and pull her up.

"You okay?" He asked, Clarke nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Bellamy nodded and released her, Clarke went to walk, but her ankle protested and she cried out.

"Nope. Never mind, not fine!" She said through clenched teeth and she held herself up using a nearby tree.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked.

"It's my ankle." Clarke told him. "I must have sprained it when I tripped. I can't walk."

Clarke let out a heavy sigh. "As if this afternoon couldn't get any worse."

Bellamy suddenly walked up to her and scooped her up into his arms bridal style. "Come on, Princess." He said. Clarke squealed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"You can't walk, so I'm carrying you." Bellamy told her. "Thought that was obvious."

"You don't have to carry me. Your arms will get tired." She told him, and then she suddenly didn't feel the rain pouring down on her anymore. She looked around in confusion.

"You were right, Princess." Bellamy said, gently setting her feet back onto the ground. "There was a cave up ahead."

Clarke smiled at Bellamy, though she didn't think he could see her since it was dark.

"Do you think we have enough supplies to make a fire?" Clarke asked. Bellamy nodded.

"We should." He said. "It should still be dry enough."

"Then let's make a fire. It's freezing." Clarke said. Bellamy only nodded again and helped Clarke sit down on one of the rocks in the cave. Once they had successfully built a fire, Clarke rolled up her pant leg to look at her ankle.

"This looks like a sprain, but going by the major amount of pain that I'm in, I'm pretty sure that my ankle is broken or at least fractured." She said, then she ripped off a long strip of the extra shirt she always carried in her pack.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked. "That's the only other shirt you brought with you."

"Yeah, well right now I don't need to wear it." She told him as she wrapped the strip firmly around her swollen ankle. "I need it to keep my ankle wrapped up."

"Don't you always have bandages in that pack of yours?" Bellamy asked. Clarke nodded as she continued to wrap her ankle.

"Normally, I do." She said. "I left them at camp with Octavia in case she needed them for anyone."

Bellamy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Knowing my sister she'll use this bandages on someone with a minor bruise." He said.

"Don't underestimate Octavia." Clarke told him as she tied the faux wrap on her ankle. "She's smart, and I taught her some basics before we left on our little hunting trip."

Bellamy didn't say anything and just continued to work on getting a fire started.

"I can help you." Clarke said after a moment. She went to get in her knees and crawl over to him, but he waved his hand and dismissed her with a shake of his head.

"No, it's fine. I got it." He told her. "You need to rest that ankle so I don't have to carry you all the way back to camp."

The corners of Bellamy's mouth twitched upwards a little when he said that so Clarke knew it was supposed to be a joke. She smiled a small smile and watched him silently cheer to himself when he got the fire started.

"So, what do you want to do while we wait for the storm to pass?" Bellamy asked.

"Well, all I can do right now is sit and crawl seeing as I was a damn klutz and fucked up my ankle." Clarke told him. "And since we're wet and now cold, we both are at risk of pneumonia."

"We won't be cold for long, Princess. We've got a fire going now." Bellamy said and Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a small fire, which will only keep us warm for a small amount of time. If this storm doesn't let up any time soon, we may have to spend the night out here. The fire will go out by itself and we will freeze overnight. Which will result in pneumonia or even hypothermia, which I don't feel like getting either, so let's hope this storm its up in the next few hours." She vented. Bellamy smiled and chuckled.

"You sure get cranky when things don't go as you planned them to, don't you Princess." He suggested, Clarke scoffed.

"Please, I'm not cranky. I'm irritated." She told him. "Because not only do I have a sprained and possibly fractured ankle, but I'm stuck in a cave in the middle of a thunderstorm, with _you."_

"And that's a bad thing _because_?" Bellamy asked her.

"It's a bad thing because in case you haven't noticed, I don't like you." Clarke sneered.

"Then why did you ask _me_ to come out here to hunt with you?" He asked.

"Because even though I don't like you, you're resourceful, which is more than we can say for most of the rest of the prisoners that came down with us." Clarke told him. "And you have a gun, which is easier to kill animals with than a dagger."

Bellamy nodded and continued feeding the fire. Clarke scooted over next to the fire and sat beside it. She hugged her legs to her chest as she tumbled and shivered, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"Did you bring any of those thermal blanket things?" Bellamy asked her. "That would help warm you up a little, right?" Clarke nodded.

"Yeah, I think I did pack couple." She said, reaching out for her backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out two thermal blankets neatly folded into little squares. She handed one to Bellamy when she saw him shiver out of the corner of her eye. He took it gently with a nod of thanks. Clarke only nodded back and proceeded to unravel the blanket. She wrapped it around herself and the cold lessened. Accompanied by the growing fire, she began to slightly warm up. Clarke looked over at Bellamy and watched as he just stared at the fire with his blanket wrapped around him. He looked to be in thought, but Clarke knew better than to ask someone what they were thinking about. Especially, when that someone was Bellamy Blake. She didn't even _want_ to know half the things that ran though his head.

Before she knew it, she was laying down on the hard rock of the cave and falling asleep to the sound of the heavy rain falling outside.

* * *

 _TBC_

 **A/N: thoughts? I'm working on an update for SBTHTGP so keep an eye out for that. Let me know what stories you want to be on my top priority list when it comes to updates. Gracias!**


	3. We're Going To Have A Baby

**In this one-shot, Clarke is trying to tell Bellamy that she's pregnant, but she's not completely sure how to say it.**

* * *

Clarke Griffin-Blake was sitting on the couch in her living room with her feet tucked up under her thighs, a hot coffee mug filled with tea in her hands. The TV was on and some cooking show was on, though Clarke wasn't paying attention to the TV. She was lost in her thoughts and staring into space. She started to take a sip of her tea when she heard a car door close outside. A bit of fear spread through her body when she realized that Bellamy was home. This meant that it was time to tell him, and she still didn't know how.

She rose from the couch and set her mug on the table beside the couch. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and walked down the hallway to the entrance of the house. The door opened and her husband, Bellamy Blake, walked in, bringing some snow with him. He closed the door and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey!" He said, leaning down and kissing her. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." She told him as he started taking his coat off. "Nothing too exciting. Dinner is in the oven. I'm making a roast."

"My favorite." Bellamy said with a smile. "Is there a special occasion?"

Clarke shook her head and smiled at him. "No. I just wanted to make you your favorite dinner to show you how much I appreciate you and everything that you do."

"Well that's nice of you." Bellamy said. "I'm going to go take a shower and change."

"Okay, dinner will be nice and hot when you come back down." She said as Bellamy turned and walked upstairs. He was a construction worker and he was currently helping build a new store at the local mall.

Clarke walked back into the living room after taking a deep breath. She grabbed her cup and turned the TV off before walking into the kitchen and starting to mash the potatoes and cook the green beans. Bellamy took long showers so she had plenty of time. She felt queasy and she wasn't sure if it was because of the life currently growing inside of her, her nerves, or both.

She had just finished setting the table and putting the food on the table when Bellamy came downstairs and into the dining room. His curls were wet and fell just above his eyebrows. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with dark blue jeans and only had white socks on his feet. He looked much happier now that he wasn't all sweaty.

"It smells good." He said as he came in and sat down. Clarke smiled and sat down next to him.

"I hope you like it." She said, and Bellamy scoffed.

"Clarke, you're an amazing cook. Of course I'll like it." He said as he ate a piece of the roast. He hummed in enjoyment. "See? I told you I'd like it."

Clarke giggled and began eating her own dinner. They ate and talked about each others days. Clarke was a doctor at the local hospital, but she went home early after she found out that she was pregnant, her shift had been nearly over anyway. She didn't want to wait any longer than she had to to tell Bellamy, but now that it was time to tell him, she found the words getting caught in her throat. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Bellamy was good with kids and he's always wanted them. Clarke didn't know what she was so worried about.

They had just finished clearing the table when Clarke was suddenly overcome with nausea. She stopped washing the dishes and took a deep breath, hoping it would pass. She heard Bellamy's voice behind her.

"You okay?" He asked her, she nodded without turning around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, but her stomach said otherwise. She couldn't fight the nausea this time. She dashed to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth, knelt down in front of the toilet and everything she had just eaten came back up. She felt Bellamy kneel down beside her and hold her hair back and she continued to throw up. She felt his other hand on her back and was grateful that he was there.

When she was sure she was done puking her guts out, she flushed the toilet and fell back against the tub. She let out a loud huff and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. Bellamy left for a minute and came back with a glass of water for her. She thanked him and took a drink as he knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on her knee. Clarke smiled and set the glass on the floor beside her.

"There's nothing wrong, Bell." She told him.

"Clarke, you were just throwing up don't tell me there's nothing wrong-"

"I'm pregnant, Bell." She interrupted him. He stopped and looked at her. "There's nothing wrong, because I'm pregnant."

Bellamy was silent for a moment before smiling. "You're serious?" He asked. Clarke smiled and nodded.

"One hundred percent." She told him.

Bellamy's smile got wider and he scooped her up from the floor and into his arms. Clarke let out a squeal as she wrapped her arms around him and he spun them around in a circle.

He set her back down and then leaned in and kissed her.

"We're going to have a baby." He said, Clarke could only smile and nod.

"We're going to have a baby."

* * *

 **A/N: I think this may be my favorite one so far. What do you guys think?**


	4. Daddy, Wake Up PART 1

**Okay, so this one is kind of sad. In this one shot, Bellamy and Clarke are coming home from school and they're going to Clarke's house to work on a project. When they get there, they find Clarke's dad dead in the dining room. If death triggers you in any way, don't read this one shot.**

* * *

"This science project is so stupid." A seventeen year old Clarke complained for the thirtieth time on her and Bellamy's walk home from school.

"Clarke, that's the like the tenth time you've said that in the last five minutes." Bellamy teased her with a smile.

"Okay, well am I wrong?" Clarke asked him. "Are you seriously going to tell me that there's nothing utterly _ridiculous_ about needing to know why hummingbirds _beaks evolved_?"

"No, it is kind of stupid." Bellamy said to her.

" _Kind of_?" Clarke said. "That type of hummingbird doesn't even live in America! Why should we care why it's beak evolved?"

"We should care because if we don't then we fail the assignment." Bellamy teased her. "Do you _want_ to fail the assignment?"

Clarke glared at his smug face for a moment before grunting out a "No." Bellamy chuckled as they continued walking.

"Face it, Princess." He said. "You're going to find this whole project stupid. I don't like it either but do you hear me complaining? No."

"Yeah, well that just means that I have the guts to voice my opinion." Clarke said, causing Bellamy to chuckle again.

"Hey isn't that your dads car?" Bellamy asked as they came up to Clarke's house on the street they both lived on.

"Oh, uh yeah, he took the rest of the day off to get started on his surprise anniversary dinner for my mom." Clarke explained. "He'll be in the kitchen for a good few hours so he won't bother us while we work."

"Well, I wasn't concerned about him bothering us it's just weird seeing him home during the day." Bellamy said with a laugh which caused Clarke to giggle.

"Yeah, he's very passionate about his work." She said as she opened the front door of the house and they walked inside. "But that's one of the things my mom loves about him."

Bellamy and Clarke stomped the snow off of their boots and onto the mat Clarke's mother had placed by the door and took their boots and coats off and hung them on the coat rack.

"Dad, I'm home! Bellamy's with me we're going to work on a project!" Clarke called out to her father as she set her backpack on one of the couches in the living room. Bellamy sat down on the couch and began taking his science books out. "I'm going to go and get us some water."

"Okay." Bellamy said. "I'll get everything set up." Clarke nodded and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and filled them water. She walked around the kitchen island and past the dining room doorway when something caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks and looked into the dining room. There on the floor on the other side of the dining room table was someones boot, but Clarke recognized it. It wasn't just anyone's boot.

It was her dads.

Clarke dropped the glasses and they shattered on the floor as she ran over to him.

"Dad!" She screamed as she knelt down beside him. She felt his neck for a pulse and when she felt nothing she went even further into panic mode.

"Bellamy!" Clarke cried out and tears began to fall from her eyes. Bellamy came rushing into the dining room and when he saw Jake's body on the floor he ran over and knelt down beside Clarke.

"What happened?" He asked, and Clarke shook her head.

"I don't know." She cried. "I was walking past with the water and I saw him lying here."

"Okay, we need to call 911." Bellamy said and he dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Bellamy, he doesn't have a pulse." Clarke cried and she grabbed onto his shirt. "My father doesn't have a pulse!" She pulled on his shirt and threw her face into his shoulder.

"Clarke, it's okay. I'm going to call an ambulance and they'll take care of him." Bellamy told her. Clarke let go of his shirt and leaned over to hug her fathers body.

"Daddy, please!" She cried. "Wake up, daddy. Please, wake up! Dad! Please!"

"Hi, I need an ambulance to 675 Oak Drive." Bellamy said into the phone. "I'm at my girlfriends house and we just found her dad unconscious in the dining room. He has no pulse, please get someone here as fast as possible."

Bellamy hung up the phone and put his cellphone back in his pocket before attending to the crying Clarke.

"Clarke, there's an ambulance coming, okay?" He said. "They're going to take care of him."

"Don't say that, Bellamy." Clarke cried, not letting go or looking up from her fathers body. "Don't try and get my hopes up. He's not breathing and he has no pulse, he's dead! He's dead!"

"Clarke..." Bellamy trailed off. He didn't know what to say, there was nothing _to_ say really. So, he put a hand on her back and started rubbing circles on her back as she cried over her dead father. A few tears silently fell from Bellamy's eyes as well. He never had a dad growing up, and Jake was the closest thing he had to one.

Ten minutes later, Bellamy heard the sirens of an ambulance coming down the street. He told Clarke he was going outside to meet the paramedics. He walked out the door and met them as they got a stretcher out of the ambulance.

"You the one that called?" One of the paramedics asked Bellamy, who nodded. "Do you know how long he's been unconscious?"

Bellamy shook his head. "He was unconscious when we found him and we don't know how long he had been home before then."

"Okay, what's his name?" The other paramedic asked.

"Jake Griffin." Bellamy replied.

"Age?" He asked.

"Forty-six." Bellamy told him. They nodded and went inside, Bellamy followed them and he lead them to the dining room where Clarke was still crying over his body.

"Clarke." He said kneeling down beside her. "The paramedics are here, they need to take your dad."

Bellamy placed his hands on either of her hips and began to try and pull her off of her dad knowing she wouldn't let go willingly. She tried to pull back, but Bellamy was stronger and eventually pried her off of him. Clarke began to scream and cry and Bellamy pulled her out of the dining room so the paramedics could get Jake.

"No, Bellamy!" Clarke screamed. "Let me go! Let me go! I can't leave him! Please! Let me go!"

Bellamy continued to hold Clarke tightly and his heart broke for her as she continued to fight against his grasp.

"We're going to ride with him to the hospital, okay?" Bellamy said softly into her ear. "We just have to let them get him into the ambulance, okay? You're gonna see him again in a couple minutes. Can you wait just a couple minutes?"

Clarke slowly stopped fighting him and began to sob into Bellamy's shoulder. Bellamy placed a hand on her head and pet her hair as he shushed her softly and tried to get her to calm down a little. He watched the paramedics take Jake outside and begin loading him into the ambulance.

"Okay Clarke, he's in the ambulance. We can go see him again, now." Bellamy told her. Clarke nodded and desperately grabbed his hand as they walked outside to the ambulance. Bellamy grabbed their coats and Clarke quickly put her boots on. They got into the ambulance and Clarke grabbed her fathers hand in her free one.

"I'm right here, daddy." She whispered to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"I'm right here."

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_


End file.
